Reborn Into Flames
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D; One Shot. What if Simmons hadn't tried to kill Ward in 2x19 and he and Kara had stayed with the team to get forgiveness and earn their trust again. He ends up on the ship to help them stop the Inhumans but as he comes to Skye's rescue it takes a wrong turn. (Skyeward, Hellfire!Ward)


_Reborn Into Flames_

He had to save her, after everything he had done, he _needed_ to save her.  
His betrayal had hurt the team, but no one as much as Skye.  
He had fooled her around, kidnapped her, hurt her but after all kept his promise. He knew that wasn't enough though.

Being Hydra is unforgivable but after reuniting with the original and the new team, gaining some trust again-that being him holding an Icer around them the furthest he got-gave him hope that he as well as Kara could get redemption. At least he hoped so.  
Going with them to invade the ship that the Inhumans had captured was a good start, but with its own costs.  
Jiaying was planning to get away with the mist; that was the information he had gotten through his com from Skye. She was going after her mother, alone.  
He knew he should let her go while he helped to fight off Gordon with Coulson, Mack and Fitz, but he just couldn't!

"I'm going after Skye!" He yelled going for the door, but a hand placed on his arm pulled him back.

"She can handle herself, Agent." Coulson looked him up and down, trying to read him. He knew that the Director was still not convinced he was honest with them, but he couldn't care any less at the moment.  
"I know." He said pulling his arm back. Coulson sighed reaching behind his back.

"Here," The man pushed the black object, a handgun, into his free hand. "If you see that woman you don't hesitate to shoot her."  
Stunned by his boss' words he couldn't help but frown. This wasn't Coulson's style. "But Sir," the Director cut him off. "Go!"

He nodded hooking the Icer behind the waistband of his pants before taking off out of the door. He hid in the dim lights of the ship's corners to check the munition, six bullets. He had six chances. Six, the number of the devil; or his like they loved to call him when he wasn't around.  
After taking a few deep breaths he stepped back into the lights running in the northern direction hoping for a staircase or at least something to know he was heading in the right direction.

She couldn't breathe properly. The touch of her mother draining all the life force she has out of her.  
"Mom, please..." Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears and she knew what was coming.  
The end was near and all she could think about was how much her life had changed over the past two years.  
She had found a family, her birth given and fucked up one but also her real family, discovered her own abilities, that she's Inhuman, she fell in love.  
Her first and, instantly, most painful love that ended in true tragedy.  
But still, she wondered countless of times what would have happened if he didn't turn out to be the enemy, if he wasn't a backstabbing traitor.  
Would he have been her S.O. until the end? Would they have become something more than just friends, partners? Would he have called her his _girlfriend_?

"Mom, don't do this." She brought out in between sharp inhales as a last attempt to stop her from this madness.

"I'm sorry, Daisy." Was the only reply she got. Her eyelids felt heavy and she wanted to close them so badly. She was sick of fighting for survival. She just wanted to sleep.  
Starting to shut them, she could barely make out the tall figure bursting through the door.

"Let her go! Now!" _Ward?_

"Or what, boy?" She could picture him clenching his jaw as always when he got tested, "You won't sh-" A gunshot interrupted her mother's speech and before she knew it she fell down to the ground. Fresh air filled her lungs and she could feel the color returning back to her cheeks.

"Skye!" His voice; filled with worry as he ran over to her the gun dropping onto the metal floor of the ship. "You okay?" He crouched down beside her, helping her up to a sitting position. He held her upright by her shoulders checking her for any cuts.

"I'm fine," She said letting her hand rest on his. She smiled finally looking up to meet his gaze. "Thank you." He smiled a genuine smile one she hadn't seen in a while. "I know this is probably the most horrible timing ever, but I want to... To apologize." He looked to their hands, a frown placed on his face that grin gone. "For everything that has happened. I never intended to hurt you." She couldn't see him struggle any longer. Once back at the Playground he could do his explanation but now wasn't really the time for it.

"I understand it, Grant. It's okay." She replied giving his hand a small squeeze. Using his first name made him feel at ease and they both could use the comfort right now.  
"Let's go help the others."

He nodded, helping her to her feet. She was still wobbly on her legs, making him lay her arm around his shoulder.  
"It wasn't an Icer." She stated, when they were almost at the door to the lower decks. She felt him tense up but didn't react to it. He had saved her after all.  
"It was the only option to make this all stop. She had you, Skye! And I will never let anything happen to you. So I shot her in the shoulder. I guess, I couldn't kill her in front of you."  
Feeling the color drain from her face she turned to look up at him. "What do you mean the shoulder?"  
Before he had formed an answer she heard the crack of Crystal breaking.  
Turning around she saw what she feared most, her mother was far from death and Terrigen Mist had been unleased.

"Ward, run!" She screamed pushing him towards the door.  
"I'm not leaving you behind!" He countered, stepping in front of her. This was not the time to argue! He would die and she couldn't let that happen. After shooting him she had felt relieved, happy that he was erased out of her life, but then when she saw him again with Coulson a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time took over. _The need to kiss someone._  
Now they were patching things back up, she couldn't lose him again.

"Go! Now, please!" The Mist was spreading and with much hesitation he made a run for it, leaving her alone. He was at the door when the voice of her mother made him stop.

"Now, I wouldn't set any step further if I were you?" He turned around seeing the barrel aimed at her face. Skye lifted her hands slowly, ready to dismantle the gun but her mother saw her coming.  
She changed her target, aiming it at Ward. "One small vibration and the bullet goes through his head before the Mist even touches him. She let her hands fall down towards her side, knowing there was nothing she could do but that didn't stop her.  
The Mist had already reached her ankles and it wasn't long before it would reach his.  
She eyed him, pain showing.  
He nudged his head towards his back turning ever so slightly to her, showing the Icer tucked away.

"Why don't you go stand next to her?" Jiaying demanded coming forward as well.  
Ward moved into motion, he reached behind his back almost unnoticeable.  
She wanted to scream, tell him to stop walking and just run. She would rather die than be yet again the cause of a friend's death, but it was too late.  
He stepped into the blue fog letting out a groan as the effects kicked in.  
Stone like patters formed around his feet going up his legs slowly.  
Like with Tripp it seemed to go in slow motion for her, but this time it felt even worse.  
He looked at her with a sad smile, parting his lips. "Catch." He said a smirk forming onto his lips as he threw the Icer in her direction.  
She grabbed it aiming directly at her mother, firing two shots.  
Her mother fell to the ground, unconscious for probably a long time.

"We did it!" She cheered feeling her enthusiastic mood she seemed to have lost coming back. That melted away when she turned back around.  
The mist had cleared up but the remains of it hadn't. He had turned into stone.

"No..." She whispered running over to him. She touched his chest, searching for any vibrations; finding none. "Ward?" She demanded hearing her own voice break. Even covered in rock that smirk was still visible, the strong lines running up to his cheekbones engraved into the substance. "Grant please!"

The door opened behind her and the biggest part of the team ran in. "Skye?" It was Coulson accompanied by Fitzsimmons, Bobbie and Hunter.  
She quickly wiped her tears away, but when the team turned around the statue that once was a friend, enemy, whatever, she couldn't help herself.  
She broke down into a sob, Coulson catching her from falling to the ground.

"It's my fault!" She cried out into the man she looked up to as a father's chest. "It's all my fault!"

Coulson rubbed her back softly glancing at the other team members-who had turned away-before looking to the man he once called a delusional son of a bitch.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." He said making her look up. "I shouldn't have let him come after you." She couldn't believe her own ears, was he seriously taking the blame for this?

"I don't want to interfere but guys something's happening." Hunter's words brought them both back to reality and something was indeed happening.

"Skye, Coulson, move away from Ward right now!" Bobbie said panic hearable in her voice. The two agents stood up stumbling backwards to where the others were standing.  
The stone that covered Ward's body was turning black, melting at his hands.

"Are those..." Simmons began Fitz finishing in her place, "Flames?"  
The rocks started to break off crumbling down to the ground.  
Some sort of steam started to erupt from his fingertips turning into small flames.

"Everybody step back." Coulson ordered but nobody moved, not even himself.  
It cracked at his face, his eyes becoming visible. They were closed, his dark lashes seeming to hide more than just secrets. He balled his fists making a blinding light cover his body that slowly turned into flames, before dimming again.

"Ward?" Skye asked desperately. How was this even possible? The Mist kills humans. _Unless_ , he's Inhuman just like her.  
His arms dropped to his sides. He opened his eyes, amber shinning over them for a moment before they got their chocolate brown color, she adored so much, back.  
It was silent, the tension sensible. Ward stared at his hands in disbelieve.

"What did just happen?" Hunter asked his mouth hanging slightly open. He didn't get an answer, not that he could care less.  
She, on the other hand, stepped forward in reply, ignoring Coulson's actions to pull her back.

"He's an Inhuman too." She answered taking one of his hands feeling the heat roar through them. Her touch made him look up that hint of dark red flashing over his pupils again.  
"I guess I am." He said kind of weirded out by the idea.

"So if you can control the vibrations of earth and I can unleash fire out of my palms; shouldn't we at least have an alias other than Agent Johnson and Agent Ward?" He asked her on their way to the Director's office. The name Daisy Johnson still didn't sound right. Even after a week since the events that changed his life entirely he held on to her old name, but also realized she wanted a new start and so did he.

"I have been thinking about that too." She replied glancing at him sideways. "I thought of Quake for me and Hellfire for you." She blushed slightly at mentioning his new name. He hated to admit it but it had a good ring to it. _Hellfire_.  
Well they called him the devil already, so it was an improvement.

"I find those perfect." He replied with a grin laying an arm around her shoulder. He knew she hadn't forgiven him yet, nobody had. But this Inhuman thing had made them turn to each other in a way they never had before. They were the only ones on the team that knew how it was to be reborn. The one in earth, the other in flames. The element didn't matter though. They felt linked anyhow.

Knocking on Coulson's door they were let in immediately.  
"Glad you two could come so quickly," the Director said a smile on his lips. He dropped a file on his desk with the S.H.I.E.L.D. sign on it, but this time two words were typed over it in red.

"Secret Warriors." Ward read out loud. He glanced at Daisy for a moment, before grabbing the file. They browsed through it quickly coming to the same conclusion.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest organization, project whatever you want to call it." Coulson explained shortly before looking up to them. "Ready to become leaders?"  
Ward and Johnson looked at each other before replying in union;

 _"Yes Sir!"_

The End

A/N; So this is what happens when you're a WardWarrior and devastated with what happened in the final. To assure; In this fic Ward hasn't kidnapped Bobbie or aimed his gun at Simmons. He simply stayed with the team after episode nineteen and they accepted to that sort of.  
For season three I'm just hoping for Ward to be either an amazing Hydra-leader or turning out to be Hellfire. Anyhow please leave a review and see yah next time.


End file.
